It Was All A Lie
by XxeverythingnothingxX
Summary: When you ask someone who Atsuai is they would say: she's a naïve, thickheaded, slow, and weak ninja. Now she has a chance to prove herself by going on a mission with team seven. But is she all that she seems to be? Sasuke/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto FanFic! I absolutely LOVE Naruto! Please enjoy!**

**Full summary: **When you ask someone who Atsuai Usa was they would say: she's naïve, thickheaded, slow, and weak. Now she has a chance to prove herself by going on a mission with team seven. But is she all that she seems to be? Sasuke/OC takes place before Sasuke leaves for Oruchimaru.

**Atsuai's appearance:** Black hair that reaches her shoulders when its in a pony tail. She has yellow eyes. She wears a plain red tank top and black Capri pants. Wears forehead protector on her neck.

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this once and ONLY once! Drum roll please:**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

><p>I was just standing there looking over the Leaf village. I held the Leaf Village Forehead protector in my hand. The one I haven't used since <em>that day. <em>I shivered before shaking my head to clear my mind. I always wanted to be a Kunoichi, like my mother but I gave up on that dream long ago and then moved to the edge of the village, away from everyone. But I decided, just now, that I was not going to be stuck in the past my whole life, I was going to try and move forward. _Try_, being the keyword. After a while I jumped down to the nearest roof.

I nervously jumped from roof to roof, heading towards the Hokage tower. When I reached the large building I walked up the stairs step by step to the top floor nervously playing with the straps of the forehead protector, trying to take as long as possible. As I reached the entrance to the Hokage's office I hesitated before reaching for the doorknob. As I entered the room I was expecting to see the strong and beautiful Hokage. What I saw was Lady Tsunade…sleeping? I stared as she started drooling. _Even drooling she's very pretty._

"I don't want to do any paper work…uhh…" she mumbled.

I walked up to her desk and nervously poked her in the shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. She groaned before slowly opening her eyes. When she saw me she quickly sat up.

I quickly bowed, "Sorry for disturbing your… nap Tsunade-sama. But I'm here to be re-accepted as a Leaf Village Genin." I was willing to do anything to become a ninja again. It was my first step on moving forward.

"Ugh…," she paused and scanned me up and down, then took a breath, "okay," said Tsunade-sama, tiredly as she wiped off the drool on her face.

Wait. What did she mean by 'okay'?

"Excuse me?"

"I said okay. You are now officially a Genin."

_Silence_

Wow. That was easy. I thought I would have to spar or take exam to prove I was still strong enough to be considered a Genin. My first thought was that she either believed in my ability or was too lazy to test my skills. But right now I was too happy to care.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama! You won't regret this!'' I quickly bowed before putting on my forehead protector on my neck. I turned and quickly run out the door, down the hall and down the steps. As I opened the door I was met by the bright light of the sun. I shielded my strange yellow eyes with my hand. I took a deep breath before heading to my new, empty, and lonely one bedroom apartment.

As I passed Ichiraku's Ramen **(is that what it's it called?) **I heard a _very_ loud voice.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"What do you want dobe?"

"Hey don't be like that! I just wanted to know if you knew where Sakura-chan was!"

"How should I know? It's not like I care."

As I turned the corner I saw who was causing the whole commotion. There was a boy with spiked blonde hair and an orange jump suit. In front of him was a boy with black hair wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts. I decided to ignore them and keep walking, they weren't important right know.

As I entered my new apartment I breathed a sigh of relief.

Step one, becoming a Genin. Done. On to step two on moving forward and forgetting the past

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama, you do know who she was right?" Asked Shizune. Tsunade looked up and nodded her head.<p>

"Do you think that accepting her request to become a Genin was smart? Anything could happen…"

"I know I made the right decision, she has a lot of potential. I trust in her ability to control herself and she needs to move on and forget about the _incident. _She sorta reminds me of Naruto." Tsunade turned and looked out the window.

Shizune smiled. It was times like these that made Shizune look up to Tsunade. She knew she could trust the Hokage's decision…

"… Of course I never actually have_ seen_ her ability. I was too tired to give her a proper Genin Exam. Oh well, we'll see what happens in time." She said with a shrug.

**Well that's the first chapter! Please review! I appreciate any constructive criticism. Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I groaned before I turned and hit snooze on my alarm clock. I slowly got up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom. My black hair looked like a bird's nest. I turned on the shower, the mirrior quickly fogged up. As I stepped in the shower I remembered the events of yesturday. I was a Genin now. The image of those two boys poped up. They looked no older then thirteen. Maybe I could become friends with them...or not. The blonde one was too loud, and there was something about the other one that made me uncomfortable.

_Step two: make friends._

When I was younger I didn't have any friends, nobody seemed to like me. Not that I cared, all I needed back then was my fam-, stop thinking about them! I shook my head and turned off the shower facet and stepped out.

I thought that if I was able to make at least one friends, it would help me forget the past. But if I couldn't make friends back then, who would want to be my friend now?

As I finished drying my body and hair and I started putting on my everyday clothes. All this thinking was starting to hurt. So I decided to stop thinking.

As I finished putting my hair in a ponytail I tied my forehead protecter around my neck. I was ready. _Ready for what? _To put step two in action.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Kakashi-sensei?" Asked the blonde headed ninja while looking around.<p>

"Late," answered the silent Uchiha. Just as he said that, there was a small _poof. _

"Hey, sorry I'm late, there was an old la-," he got cut off by Naruto and Sakura yelling.

"LIAR!"

Kakashi sighed, before raising his hands in defeat. "All right, I just needed to tell you three that I need to go on a mission for a few days, so you guys can take a break from training."

"You made us wait for hours just to tell us that!" Yelled Sakura angrily.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and _poofed_ away.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke and smilied, trying to catch his attention.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna hang out?"

Sasuke kept his emotionless face. He was about to say no before being dragged away by Sakura. He tried to pull away but Sakura had his arms in a death grib.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto quickly caught up to them, much to Sakura's dismay.

Soon, all three of them were walking along the streets of Konoha. Sasuke, having nothing better to do, decided to tag along. As they turned the corner they saw everyone else. And by everyone else they meant all of Rookie 9.

Unknown to them there was someone hidden in the shadows, observing them.

* * *

><p>I was walking around Konoha when I saw the two boys from yesterday. And they weren't alone. They were with other people. I got curious and jumped to the nearest tree, still close enough to see and hear them. My eyes were on the blonde. He was laughing and smiling with everyone else. They all seemed comfortable around him…they seemed to enjoy his company...<p>

"Naruto you baka!" Screamed the pink haired girl as she raised her fist to hit him as everyone laughed. So his name was Naruto.

"Ow Sakura, that hurt!" So her name was Sakura. She was arguing with Naruto and someone named Ino. The others looked slightly annoyed by their fighting. My eyes traveled to the another and I started catching their names.

_Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke._

I felt like a stalker.

Sasuke seemed to be well liked but… he seemed to be annoyed by their company. Sakura and Ino were practically throwing themselves at him. I would be annoyed too. They all had different personalities and yet they were all friends. Well, as far as _I_ could tell they were friends.

Something they all had in common though was that they were all…silly? With the exception of Sasuke of course. They seemed kind of easy going like they didn't have a care in the world. I _hated_ that.

But maybe I could get used to it… I wanted know how it felt to have friends, to be surrounded by people that care about you, people that are like your second family. They could ease the pain.

I gave a small sigh. Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked right at me. I quickly tried to hide behind the trees branches. I didn't want them to think I was a stalker. After a few seconds I peeked out. Maybe he didn't see me.

A kunai flew right passed me and hit the tree bark _right next to my head._ I was so surprised and shocked that I lost my balance and fell out of the tree. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground. _Crap!_

I slowly got up and opened my eyes. Staring right back at me were bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?," asked Naruto.

I didn't answer him and instead I looked around to see everyone staring at me. Saying I felt uncomfortable was an understatement. I guess being away from civilization does that to you.

I looked at Naruto for a moment before smiling at him. A fake smile, but he didn't seem to notice that.

"Hello! I'm Atsuai! Nice to meet you!" _Fake._ To others I would have sounded happy. But I was being fake.

Naruto stuck out his hand. I stared at it for a second before taking it. He helped me up before he introduced himself. Then everyone came up and introduced themselves. To each one I smiled.

The only one that didn't come up to me was Sasuke. Not that that mattered to me.

"I've never seen you around before, but you have a leaf village forehead protector," said Naruto.

"Well I used to live here near the academy before I decided to move near the village walls," _away from everyone_, I added silently to myself. "I just moved back and yesterday I got this," I pointed to my neck, where my forehead protector was.

Soon we were all talking like old friends. I really enjoyed it. But somehow it felt wrong. I was tricking them in believing I was someone else. Someone happy, someone who didn't have a care in the world, someone like them. That wasn't me. But I liked this feeling of being with other people. Besides, if they knew how I really was. If they knew _who_ I was, they would turn their backs on me and walk away.

And I would make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter two! Please review, they make me happy!<strong>


End file.
